<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desires by attphnjmpl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855682">Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attphnjmpl/pseuds/attphnjmpl'>attphnjmpl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attphnjmpl/pseuds/attphnjmpl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An OffGun smut AU where Off's curiosity led to something that he really desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off and Gun were boyfriends for 3 years now. They were both conservative to each other since they promised they would take it slow. No intense kissing, no touching, no sex and only cuddles was their agenda. </p>
<p>But to Off, he really want to take it to the next level. He was so jealous especially Tay keeps on telling him stories about how good is New on the bed. He became so curious and at the same time, his urge to do something unholy is growing. </p>
<p>One day, Off decided to ask Gun about it. He really can't take it anymore. In the amidst of their movie marathon, he faced the smaller. </p>
<p><strong>"Um, Gun?"</strong>, Off started. </p>
<p>Sensing that Off's tone was serious, he paused the movie and faced the taller. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes, Papii? Is there something wrong?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Even though he wants to do it, being hesitant is evident on Off's face. He knows this is a serious matter. He stared at Gun for a few seconds until Gun snapped his finger in front of his face. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Papii! You're spacing out. What is it?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Off breathed deep then asked, <strong>"Gun, can....I touch you?"</strong></p>
<p>Gun was confused with the latter's question but nevertheless he responded, <strong>"Yes, although I don't know what are you up to."</strong></p>
<p>Off then laid down Gun on the bed and wandered his hand around his body, starting from his chest down to his abs. After a while, he started kissing the smaller's neck as well. </p>
<p><strong>"Aaaaah......"</strong>, Gun moaned. He really felt weird and hot as if his body is near on fire. "Papii, what are you doing......" </p>
<p>Off stopped and answered, <strong>"Gun, I want to do it. Can I?"</strong></p>
<p>Gun's face became filled with worry. Noticing this, Off cupped his face and said, <strong>"Don't worry, my love. We'll just go light first."</strong></p>
<p>The smaller didn't get to respond when Off removed his sweater, revealing porcelain skin underneath. Off has seen Gun's body many times and he must admit, it is one of the reasons that he is so turned on, not to mention his plump lips. </p>
<p>Off then attacked the smaller's lips, nibbling it and exploring it with his tongue while his hands are pinching the smaller's nipple and caressing his chest. Gun immediately reacted to this, moaning loudly with the sudden flow of pleasure. </p>
<p><strong>"Aaaah, Papii......it feels so good."</strong>, Gun told Off in a lewd way. </p>
<p>They exchanged kisses for a while, until Off slowly reached for Gun's shorts and removed it exposing the smaller's hard dick. Off became estatic as for the first time, he saw what his boyfriend has. </p>
<p>He then stripped as well then proceeded with stroking the smaller's dick. <strong>"Hrmmm..... fuck....."</strong>, Gun moaned. </p>
<p>Gun realized that Off is only stroking him, so he reached out for Off's dick and started stroking it as well. Off gritted his teeth on the sensation.</p>
<p><strong>"So you're hiding something big underneath, Papii."</strong>, Gun said while pumping the taller slowly.</p>
<p><strong>"Ohhh.... Gun.... faster..."</strong>, Off demanded. Gun obliged and stroked the taller's dick faster until the latter removed his hand. </p>
<p>What Off did next surprised Gun as the taller wrapped his hands around both of their dicks and started stroking it, tightening the grip as the time goes by. They're both moaning loudly because of the intense pleasure and added to the fact that they're doing it for the first time together. </p>
<p>Gun tensed as he felt he was near. He really want to drag this on because it felt so good yet deep inside he was longing for release. </p>
<p><strong>"Ugh....Papii! I'm close....."</strong>, Gun signaled the taller. <br/><strong>"I'm close too, Gun...... aaaaaah!"</strong>, Off responded.</p>
<p>After a few more strokes, strings of white cum came out on both of them exploding onto the smaller's stomach forming a pool. Off then laid down next to Gun, breathing heavily. </p>
<p><strong>"Papii, I must admit, that was good!"</strong>, Gun told the latter with a smile on his face which Off responded with a kiss. </p>
<p><strong>"Let's clean up and we'll sleep right after."</strong>, Off said while carrying him to the bathroom which Gun responded with a kiss as well. </p>
<p>The next day, Gun woke up early to cook breakfast for the both of them. While cooking, he can't help to think about what happened last night. He knows himself that he wants it too, but is scared to ask Off about it, until his boyfriend asked him about it first, that is. </p>
<p>After cooking, Gun went to their room to wake up Off. The taller is sleeping soundly on their bed. Gun can't help but admire how handsome Off is especially when sleeping. </p>
<p>Gun sat on the side of the bed and said, <strong>"Papii, wake up. The breakfast is ready."</strong>, in the softest voice possible. Off responded to this with a yawn then immediately focused on Gun. </p>
<p><strong>"Where's my good morning kiss, Gun?"</strong>, Off asked. <br/><strong>"You're such a.... big baby."</strong>, Gun responded then smacked the lips of the latter. <strong>"Now get up, the breakfast I made is getting cold."</strong> he added. </p>
<p>Off sat in front of the table while the smaller served him with his favorite breakfast: french toast. He also served him his favorite coffee: a cappucino. </p>
<p><strong>"Wow, Gun. What's the occasion?"</strong>, Off asked. <br/><strong>"Nothing, Papii. I just want to cook for you."</strong>, Gun responded. </p>
<p>Off smiled at this. It's been a while since Gun cooked for him and truth be told, his cooking is the best for him. They started eating the food and after they ate, Gun looked at Off seriously. </p>
<p><strong>"Papii, about what happened last night....."</strong>, Gun started. Off looked at him with a confused face. <strong>"Do you want to do it again? But this time, I will let you do what you really want."</strong>, Off stared at him when he heard this. Before he can respond, the smaller said, <strong>"l'll let you decide on this Papii. But for now, I need to go to work. Jane is waiting for me. Byeee, I love you!"</strong>, then kissed the taller on the lips before leaving. </p>
<p>Gun's question is still on Off's mind, even in his work. He admits that he wants to do it but deep inside, he doesn't want Gun hurt. He thought that he should refuse and maybe do it next time, little did he know, the smaller already planned this to happen. </p>
<p>Off went home at around 8 PM, he immediately looked for Gun as he received a text that he is already home. He went to their room and saw his boyfriend's things but where is he? His question was answered when he heard someone at the bathroom.</p>
<p>The door was slightly ajar but enough to see who's inside. He peeked and there he saw Gun, sitting in the bathtub, fully naked and playing, as if the smaller is inviting him to join at the tub. </p>
<p><strong>"Control yourself, Off. Control yourself."</strong>, he thought to himself. This doesn't last long however, as he stripped of his clothes and joined the smaller at the tub. Gun was startled at this but quickly smirked as he knew that his plan of seducing Off worked wonderfully. </p>
<p><strong>"Judging from what you did, which is joining me here, I'm assuming 'yes' would be the answer for my question earlier."</strong>, Gun stated. </p>
<p>Off didn't respond and started kissing and sucking the lips of his boyfriend. He stopped after a while and looked at Gun, eyes full of lust and said, <strong>"This is what you asked me earlier, right? Well, here I am and this is my answer."</strong></p>
<p>The smaller smiled at this and let Off kiss him but this time at his neck and chest. He then traveled to his nipples, sucking it, causing the smaller to latch his hands on his shoulder with his moans reverberating throughout the entire bathroom. </p>
<p>Wanting to not waste more time, Off unplugged the bathtub and started to pump his and Gun's dick, causing them to moan simultaneously. </p>
<p>Off then sucks the head of Gun's dick making the latter moan lewdly. <strong>"God, Off..... your mouth is so hot."</strong>, hearing this made Off more hungry. The taller does a great job giving Gun a blowjob, yes he is not that big unlike Off but still his dick is too good for comfort according to Off. </p>
<p>Off fastened his pace, his head bobbing up and down while stroking Gun's dick. The pleasure made Gun so dizzy, his eyes watering and his back arching. A few more minutes and Gun finally came on Off's mouth, his lover swallowing every bit of cum that he released. </p>
<p>Off lets Gun breathe first while the latter is still moaning because of the pleasure, albeit he didn't really want to stop,  he wanted more than just a blowjob that is. After a short while, the taller touched the latter's rim and slowly inserted one finger inside. In an instant, Gun screamed because of the sudden pain and held on to Off's arms. Off slowly moved his finger, inserting it in and out. Gun moaned at this, as the sudden pain he felt earlier was slowly dissipating into a minimal sting and turning into pleasure. </p>
<p>Off inserted one more finger and sucked on the smaller's nipples which resulted on Gun's feeling of excitement to  constantly went up as the time goes by. </p>
<p>While his fingers are inside Gun stimulating him, he opened his fingers, stretching him even more. Gun's eyes widened at the sensation, his lips bruising as he bites it and his hands gripping Off's arms harder. Off inserted one more finger which makes Gun feel something grow inside once again. Off explores Gun's inside more, rubbing his prostate with his long fingers, resulting Gun's back to arch and to twitch at every touch Off makes.</p>
<p>After a while, Off pulls his fingers out of Gun, looks at him and asks, <strong>"Are you ready, baby?"</strong>. Gun instantly nods, his desperation to be filled coming over him. Without hesitation, Off kissed Gun wildly, his tongue tasting every inch of him. Gun kisses back, licking Off's mouth while their lustful moans are reverberating throughout the bathroom. </p>
<p>Gun breaks the kiss and reaches for the lube he was keeping for this moment. Gun opened the lube and poured it on his hand before pumping Off's dick, making it even harder and earning a moan from him. Giving his lover, a go-signal, Off slowly thrusts his dick into Gun, filling him up. </p>
<p>Gun felt a mixture of pain and pleasure but more extreme than when Off was fingering him. His eyes becoming blurry as tears are forming and all the while, he feels really full inside. Off stayed on that position for a while, letting Gun's body adjust on it. He traveled his lips on Gun's body as he does this, giving the latter marks all over his body. </p>
<p>After a while, he heard Gun talk, <strong>"Papii...... move now... please...."</strong></p>
<p>Hearing this, Off fully thrusted his dick on the smaller's hole, making him moan even louder. At first, he was thrusting slowly, as if he was cautious but after hearing his boyfriend's moans, he knows Gun enjoys it causing him to thrust faster. Gun welcomed this however, as he was really liking a lot. </p>
<p>Off looked at Gun while fucking him and saw his face. The smaller's teary eyes are closed slightly and his mouth is wide open with moans of exhilaration coming out. He also looks heavenly but messy at the same time. </p>
<p><strong>"God, Gun. You're so hot when I'm wrecking you."</strong>, Off thought.</p>
<p><strong>"Faster, Off..... aaah, f-faster...."</strong>, Gun ordered Off. The taller was taken aback when he heard Gun say his name but somehow, it made him more turned on. You can say it was his kink, calling him Off by his lover instead of what he usually calls him.</p>
<p>Off felt he was near, so he started pumping Gun's dick, aiming that they could release together. <strong>"Gun, I'm close, fuck....."</strong>, Off breathed hardly.<strong> "I'm near too..... Off! Ugh!"</strong>, the smaller responded. After few thrusts, Off cums on Gun's hole, filling it with warmth from his release, while Gun releases streams of cum on his own stomach. Both of them laid on the bathtub for a while, breathing heavily from exhaustion but smiling from the wonderful experience. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Papii, that was so good!"<br/>"So you call me Papii again?"<br/>"Come on, I know you loved it minutes ago when I called you Off." <br/>"Yes, I did. I love you, Gun."<br/>"I love you too, Papii."</strong>
</p>
<p>Off then kissed Gun's forehead and set a lavender bath for the both of them. They felt so magical that night and for sure, they would repeat it in the near future. It may be sound simple but for them it was one step ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>